Look at me
by Mariasfreshh
Summary: JONAS. He smiles at her, "Marry me, please?" Jella.


She's looking at him again, it's the look that makes his pants get tight because he knows exactly what she's thinking about. He wishes he could just throw her on the table right now and have his wicked way with her.

But he can't. Because there's people around, and it would ruin the whole night he has planned out.

He wants to walk up to her and kiss her. But he's supposed to be performing in a couple of minutes. He walks up to the stage, watching her talk to their manager, probably talking about the look for their next tour. She looks at him one more time before turning her back on him to talk to someone else.

He grabs the microphone and stops looking at her backside. He hears the music start and Kevin talking to everyone at the party, but he's not paying attention, he's trying not to pay attention to anything but the music. He knows he needs to start singing in a couple of second, so he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath:

Don't wantcha for a weekend  
Don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life (Yeah)

He's putting his heart and soul into the song, knowing she's listening.

He's trying so hard not to look at her, because he knows if he does, he won't be able to pay attention to anything else.

I know I sound serious and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate  
And I'm gonna get me some land

Yeah

Don't try to rush  
Honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone  
When you find that someone

He looks around at the crowd, smiling, and avoids where she's sitting.

He knows it's driving her crazy, the fact that he's not looking at her.

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "Go"  
You'll never say "No"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
(Yeah you can betcha)  
You can betcha bottom dollar  
In time you gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
(I'm gonna getcha)

He listens to Nick sing the chorus and jumps off the stage. He dances with some girls at the first table, and walks around the others bopping his head to the music.

Oh!

I've already planned it  
This is how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and  
You're gonna fall in love with me

Oh, come on!

Don't try to rush  
Honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone  
When you find that someone

He sings again, knowing she's probably fucking furious at him for avoiding her this whole time, not to mention he danced with some other girls. He makes his way over to her table and signals for Nick to sing the rest. He puts his microphone in the chest pocket of his suit and kneels down in front of her chair. She wasn't expecting this, and he smiles knowing he planned it all perfectly.

"Stella Malone" He whispers, although the microphone makes his voice echo throughout the room. "You have no idea how you make me feel. I love you so much. Marry me, please?" He adds the please because he knows that she loves when he begs. He takes out the box with the ring and shows it to her. Nick is done singing. Stella's crying. Joe and everyone else in the room is waiting.

(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say "Go"  
You'll never say no"  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
(Yeah you can betcha)  
You can betcha bottom dollar  
In time you gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
(I'm gonna getcha)

She smiles, lets a few last tears slip out, and finally (_finally, finally, finally, Joe's mind screams_) speaks.

"Oh God, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." He smiles, slips the ring on her finger and leans up to kiss her, letting all his feeling from the whole night out. Everyone's on their feet, taking pictures, congratulating, laughing.

And the happy couple walk out of the party, to talk in private, finally having their happy ending.

"Joe, how did you plan all of this?" Stella asks, knowing her childish, immature boyfriend, excuse me, fiancé could not have done this himself.

"Ah, well, you see, I couldn't think of any way to propose to you, and Nick, he's a smart kid, suggested this. I knew you wouldn't suspect anything." Stella laughs as he pokes her in the stomach, almost teasing her.

"I love you, Joe."

"I love you, too, Stella." He kisses her once more, loving that she's his forever and ever.

**I really like this, actually. Review? Thanks.**


End file.
